


The Clear Jeans Challenge

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I got thinking about those clear knee jeans?, I'm kind of about them, M/M, Nursey is definitely a beauty guru look at that boy, Shenanigans, So is the Haus, THEY'RE DORKS, Youtuber!Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey buys some clear knee jeans for a review or challenge on his youtube channel and the rest of the haus wears them.





	The Clear Jeans Challenge

The clear jeans started off as a joke. Nursey had bought them for a ‘challenge’ on his beauty youtube channel and then he wore them to class a week or two later when had no clean pants. They were actually pretty comfortable and he totally forgot he had them on until Bitty teased him about it later that day. He’d come into the kitchen for a slice of pie before his afternoon class and ended up being given shit for his accidentally controversial outfit. He still didn’t really mind the jeans though and kept them in his closet for regular wear but they usually only appeared on laundry days. 

It wasn’t until his clothing became firmly mixed with Chowder and Dex’s that they became a real source of entertainment. Chris would come steal clothing from their closets, drawers and even the bedroom floor if it looked and smelled clean. The first time he took the clear knee jeans he thought they were just dramatically ripped until he put them of and by that point he was already late for class. Bitty as per usual was always ready to dole out shit to his friends and teased Chowder mercilessly for his fashionable outfit of a sharks hoodie and the jeans for about a week until Dex ran out of jeans and couldn’t fit his ass into any of Chowder’s. He had begrudgingly taken Nursey’s ridiculous high fashion jeans and worn them to his coding lecturer like it was nothing. He’s still not sure that some of hiss class mates have recovered. 

They kind of became travelling pants after that. Anyone in the Haus would borrow when they needed spare jeans or just to stir shit outside of the house. Bitty had to roll up half of the legs and the clear screens were not centered on his knees but the need for clean clothes while running late for a meeting with Professor Atley trumped good fashion. It was kind of hilarious for the rest of the Haus how different the jeans looked on everyone. 

After Ollie came home from a date in the jeans no one had really considered that the jeans could be worn right. Ollie kind of looked hot and managed to get a second date and it carefully became a competition between the boys. Chris wore them to a date next with a light blue button down rolled up at the sleeves looking like a boy next door they’d all like to go home with. Dex tried it with a soft looking flannel and a sweet smile, going for the wholesome look too. Nursey almost lost the competiton when Dex was pressed like that. There was something so attractive about Dex in the dumb jeans and a flannel that nursey didn’t understand at all.

Bitty tried with a crop top and was winning the competition but Jack wasn’t there for him to Really win the challenge with. Eventaully, after a period of time in which the jeans went missing Nursey decided he was going to finish this challenge once and for all and just target his own boyfriend. He stole back his jeans from the very bottom of the laundry basket and wore them to a Kegster with fishnets and a t-shirt and flannel combo. It was a pretty basic look but appealed to very specific people. People like Dex.

It took Dex about two minutes to realised that Derek was wearing fishnets and about two seconds to notice that Nursey was wearing his flannel. He didn’t want to be a cliche but there was something really hot about his boyfriend wearing the same clothes he wore while trying to be sexy. The fishnets didn’t fully register on the hotness scale for about ten minutes while he focused on getting over the flannel thing. He took a huge gulp of his beer and tried to hide in the kitchen so he didn’t end up dragging Derek upstairs at 8pm. 

His red face as he entered the kitchen made Bitty laugh his ass off as he pulled a plate of nachos out of the microwave.  
“Finally, seen Nursey then?” 

“Fuck off, Bits.” Dex sat down at the table and tried to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Bitty sat down with him and slid the plate into the middle of the table before dolloping sour cream and guac on the nachos. 

“‘Cause I’m nice I’ll let you have some of my dinner but I’m gonna make fun of you while we eat it. Lord, that boy is hot in fishnets but I don’t know what you’re so worked up about. It’s pretty standard Kegster wear.”

Dex just groaned. 

“It’s not even the fishnets. I’m so gone on that fuckin’ flannel.” 

Bitty laughed so hard it was practically a cackle and Dex knew he had made a mistake. 

They ate the food with only slight bullying coming across the table from Bitty and some pretty snarky replies from Dex. When they had finished Bitty practically pulled Dex out of his chair and pushed him into the living room. 

Dex stumbled awkwardly through the doorway and made eye contact with Nursey on the couch. Nursey help a thumb up with a quizzical face and Dex smiled and raised his own. He joined Nursey and leaned his head on his shoulder. He leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

“I am embarrassingly attracted to you in that flannel and you either need to change or help me get way too drunk because I don’t want to fuck you and let you win the competition.” 

Nursey started off giggling but it turned it to a full laugh as Dex kept talking. He kissed Dex on the cheek. “Pretty sure I still win then, babe.”

"I’m not fucking you in those jeans so you haven’t.”

Nursey winked at Dex. “Clearly, they worked on you though.” 

Dex snorted at his boyfriend and pushed him lightly. “Sure."


End file.
